wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sigmund Freud
|nome_completo = Sigmund Schlomo Freud |nascimento_data = |nascimento_local = Freiberg in Mähren, Morávia, Império Austríaco (atualmente pertencente à República Tcheca) |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Londres, Inglaterra, Grã-Bretanha |nacionalidade = Austríaca|Austríaca]] |escola = Psicanálise (fundador) |interesses = Neurologia, psiquiatria, psicologia, psicoterapia, psicanálise, literatura |prêmios = Prêmio Goethe |influências = Brücke, Darwin, Friedrich Nietzsche, Charcot, Breuer, Sófocles, Shakespeare, Goethe, Schopenhauer |influenciados = Jung, Lacan, Adler, Klein, Escola de Frankfurt, Guattari, de Beauvoir, Castoriadis e outros. }} Sigismund Schlomo Freud (Příbor, 6 de maio de 1856 — Londres, 23 de setembro de 1939 ), mais conhecido como Sigmund Freud, formou-se em medicina e especializou-se em Neurologia, tendo logo a seguir criado a Psicanálise. Freud nasceu numa família judaica, em Freiberg in Mähren, na época pertencente ao Império Austríaco. Atualmente a localidade é denominada Příbor, na República Tcheca. Freud iniciou seus estudos pela utilização da técnica da hipnose como forma de acesso aos conteúdos mentais no tratamento de pacientes com histeria. Ao observar a melhoria de pacientes de Charcot, elaborou a hipótese de que a causa da doença era psicológica, não orgânica. Essa hipótese serviu de base para seus outros conceitos, como o do inconsciente. Freud também é conhecido por suas teorias dos mecanismos de defesa, repressão psicológica e por criar a utilização clínica da psicanálise como tratamento da psicopatologia, através do diálogo entre o paciente e o psicanalista. Freud acreditava que a desejo sexual era a energia motivacional primária da vida humana, assim como suas técnicas terapêuticas. Ele abandonou o uso de hipnose em pacientes com histeria, em favor da interpretação de sonhos e da livre associação, como vias de acesso ao inconsciente. Suas teorias e seu tratamento com seus pacientes foram controversos na Viena do século XIX, e continuam a ser muito debatidos hoje. Suas ideias são frequentemente discutidas e analisadas como obras de literatura e cultura geral em adição ao contínuo debate ao redor delas no uso como tratamento científico e médico. Biografia Nascido Sigmund Schlomo Freud, em 1856 abreviou seu nome para Sigmund Freud. Aos quatro anos de idade sua família transferiu-se para Viena por problemas financeiros e problemas de saúde. Morou em Viena até 1938 quando, após o Anschluss (em razão de sua etnia judaica), refugia-se na Inglaterra, onde já se encontrava parte de sua família. Freud ingressou na Universidade de Viena aos 17 anos. Ele planejava estudar direito mas, ao invés disso, entrou para a faculdade de medicina, onde seus estudos incluíram filosofia, com o professor Franz Brentano, fisiologia, com o professor Ernst Brücke e zoologia, com o professor Darwinista Carl Friedrich Claus. Hothersall 1995 Em 1876, Freud passou quatro semanas na estação zoológica de Claus em Trieste, dissecando o sistema reprodutor masculino de centenas de enguias, num estudo que se revelou inconclusivo. Graduou-se em medicina em 1881. Sigmund Freud é filho de Jacob Freud e de sua terceira mulher Amalie Nathanson (1835-1930). Jacob, um judeu proveniente da Galícia e comerciante de lã, muda-se a Viena em 1860.origem: it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigmund_Freud Os primeiros anos de Freud são pouco conhecidos, já que ele destruíra seus escritos pessoais em duas ocasiões: a primeira em 1885 e novamente em 1894. Além disso, seus escritos posteriores foram protegidos cuidadosamente nos Arquivos de Sigmund Freud, aos quais só tinham acesso Ernest Jones (seu biógrafo oficial) e uns poucos membros do círculo da psicanálise. O trabalho de Jeffrey Moussaieff Masson pôs alguma luz sobre a natureza do material oculto.origem: es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigmund_Freud Em 14 de Setembro de 1886, em Hamburgo, Freud casou-se com Martha Bernays.Letters of Sigmund Freud - selected and edited by Ernst L. Freud,Basic Books, 1960 - pag. 7 - ISBN 0-486-27105-6 Freud e Martha tiveram seis filhos: Mathilde, nascida em 1887, Jean-Martin, nascido em 1889, Olivier, nascido em 1891, Ernst, nascido em 1892, Sophie, nascida em 1893 e Anna, nascida em 1895. Um deles, Martin Freud, escreveu uma memória intitulada Freud: Homem e Pai, na qual descreve o pai como um homem que trabalhava extremamente, por longas horas, mas que adorava ficar com suas crianças durante as férias de verão. Anna Freud, filha de Freud, foi também uma psicanalista destacada, particularmente no campo do tratamento de crianças e do desenvolvimento psicológico. Sigmund Freud foi avô do pintor Lucian Freud e do ator e escritor Clement Freud, e bisavô da jornalista Emma Freud, da desenhista de moda Bella Freud e do relacionador público Matthew Freud. Por sua vida inteira Freud teve uma posição financeira modesta. Josef Breuer foi no início um aliado de Freud em suas ideias e também um aliado financeiro. Freud criou o termo "psicanálise" para designar um método para investigar os processos inconscientes e de outro modo inacessíveis do psiquismo. Nos tempos do nazismo, Freud perdeu quatro irmãs (Rosa, Dolfi, Paula, e Marie Freud). Embora Marie Bonaparte tenha tentado retirá-las do país, elas foram impedidas de sair de Viena pelas autoridades nazistashttp://www.sparknotes.com/biography/freud/section10.rhtml e morreram nos campos de concentração de Auschwitz e de Theresienstadt. Maturidade right|thumb|200px|Placa memorial localizada onde Freud nasceu em [[Příbor, República Tcheca.]] Freud inicia os estudos na universidade aos 17 anos, os quais tomam-lhe inesperadamente bastante tempo até a graduação, em 1881. Registros de amigos que o conheciam naquela época, assim como informações nas próprias cartas escritas por Freud, sugerem que ele foi menos diligente nos estudos de medicina do que devia ter sido. Em lugar dos estudos, ele atinha-se à pesquisa científica, inicialmente pelos estudos dos órgãos sexuais de enguias — um estranho, mas interessante presságio das teorias psicanalíticas que estariam por vir vinte anos mais tarde. De acordo com os registros, Freud completa tal estudo satisfatoriamente, mas sem distinção especial. Em 1877, desapontado com os resultados e talvez menos excitado em enfrentar mais dissecações de enguias, Freud vai ao laboratório de Ernst Brücke, que torna-se seu principal modelo de ciência. Com Brücke, Freud entra em contato com a linha fisicalista da Fisiologia. O interesse de Brücke não era apenas descobrir as estruturas de órgãos ou células particulares, mas sim, suas funções. Dentre as atribuições de Freud, nesta época, estavam o estudo da anatomia e da histologia do cérebro humano. Durante os estudos, identifica várias semelhanças entre a estrutura cerebral humana e a de répteis, o que o remete ao então recente estudo de Charles Darwin sobre a evolução das espécies e à discussão da "superioridade" dos seres humanos sobre outras espécies. Freud, então, conhece Martha Bernays, e parece ter sido amor à primeira vista. O seu desejo de desposar Martha, o baixo salário e as poucas perspectivas de carreira na pesquisa científica fazem-no abandonar o laboratório e a começar a trabalhar no Hospital Geral, o principal hospital de Viena, passando por vários departamentos do mesmo. O próprio Brücke aconselha-o a mudar, apesar de seu bom desempenho e com razão, já que Freud precisava ganhar dinheiro. No hospital, depois de algumas desilusões com o estudo dos efeitos terapêuticos da cocaína — com inclusive um episódio de morte por overdose de um amigo da época do laboratório de Brücke —, Freud recebe uma licença e viaja para a França, onde trabalha com Charcot, um respeitável psiquiatra do hospital psiquiátrico Saltpêtrière que estudava a histeria. De volta ao Hospital Geral e entusiasmado pelos estudos de Charcot, Freud passa a atender, na maior parte, jovens senhoras judias que sofriam de um conjunto de sintomas aparentemente neurológicos que compreendiam paralisia, cegueira parcial, alucinações, perda de controle motor e que não podiam ser diagnosticados com exames. O tratamento mais eficaz para tal doença incluía, na época, massagem, terapia de repouso e hipnose. Apenas em Setembro de 1886 Freud casa-se com Martha Bernays, com a ajuda financeira de alguns amigos mais abastados, dentre eles Josef Breuer, um colega mais velho da faculdade de medicina. Foi com as discussões de casos clínicos com Breuer que surgiram as ideias que culminaram com a publicação dos primeiros artigos sobre a psicanálise. thumb|left|Freud em 1905. O primeiro caso clínico relatado deve-se a Breuer e descreve o tratamento dado a uma paciente (Bertha Pappenheim, chamada de "Anna O." no livro), que demonstrava vários sintomas clássicos de histeria. O método de tratamento consistia na chamada "cura pela fala" ou "cura catártica", na qual o ou a paciente discute sobre as suas associações com cada sintoma e, com isso, os faz desaparecer. Esta técnica tornou-se o centro das técnicas de Freud, que também acreditava que as memórias ocultas ou "reprimidas" nas quais baseavam-se os sintomas de histeria eram sempre de natureza sexual. Breuer não concordava com Freud neste último ponto, o que levou à separação entre eles logo após a publicação dos casos clínicos. Na verdade, inicialmente, a classe médica em geral acaba por marginalizar as ideias de Freud; seu único confidente durante esta época é o médico Wilhelm Fliess. Depois que o pai de Freud falece, em outubro de 1896, segundo as cartas recebidas por Fliess, Freud, naquele período, dedica-se a anotar e analisar seus próprios sonhos, remetendo-os à sua própria infância e, no processo, determinando as raízes de suas próprias neuroses. Tais anotações tornam-se a fonte para a obra A Interpretação dos Sonhos. Durante o curso desta auto-análise, Freud chega à conclusão de que seus próprios problemas eram devidos a uma atração por sua mãe e a uma hostilidade ao seu pai. É o famoso "complexo de Édipo", que se torna o coração da teoria de Freud sobre a origem da neurose em todos os seus pacientes. Essa concepção de que a base do pensamento Freudiano está no complexo de Édipo, é contestada por Bruno Bettelheim. Este foi um profundo conhecedor de Freud e informa, baseado nas Metamorfoses de Apuléio, a base do pensamento de Freud está na paixão desenvolvida por Amor, filho de Júpiter por Psique, filho de Vênus (Afrodite) (estas eram as filha dos Rei Lear do Mercador de Veneza, participantes do julgamento de Páris, do qual Psique era a mais bela). Mesmo tendo sido corrompido por Vênus e tendo Páris a feito vencedora, a formosura de Psique a tornou mais venerada do que Vênus. Venus beijou longamente e ardorosamente Amor para que este destruisse Psique, mas este se apaixonou por ela e pediu ajuda a Júpiter, o qual a aceita como noiva do seu filho. Conforme ensina Bruno Bettelheim "Em alguns aspectos, a história de Amor e Psique é uma réplica de Édipo, mas existem importantes diferenças" ("in" Freud e a alma humana, 14. ed. 2008, p. 27). Ocorre que o controle dos instintos faz o final de Amor e Psique feliz, enquanto o do Rei Édipo terminou em tragédia. O exposto evidencia que a base do pensamento de Freud não está no complexo de Édipo porque este não soube controlar seus sentimentos e agiu contra a natureza, mas em Amor e Psique ou Alma. Últimos anos e morte Nos primeiros anos do século XX, são publicadas suas obras A Interpretação dos Sonhos e A psicopatologia da vida cotidiana. Nesta época, Freud já não mantinha mais contato nem com Josef Breuer, nem com Wilhelm Fliess. No início, as tiragens das obras não animavam Freud, mas logo médicos de vários lugares — Eugen Bleuler, Carl Jung, Karl Abrahams, Ernest Jones, Sandor Ferenczi — mostram respaldo às suas ideias e passam a compor o Movimento Psicanalítico.http://www.sparknotes.com/biography/freud/section6.rhtml Freud morre de cancro no palato aos 83 anos de idade (passou por trinta e três cirurgias). Supõe-se que tenha morrido de uma overdose de morfina. Freud sentia muita dor, e segundo a história contada, ele teria dito ao médico que lhe aplicasse uma dose excessiva de morfina para terminar com o sofrimento, o que seria eutanásia. Encontra-se sepultado no Golders Green Crematório, Golders Green, Grande Londres na Inglaterra. Pensamento e Linguagem Em suas teorias, Freud afirma que os pensamentos humanos são desenvolvidos, obtendo acesso à consciência, por processos diferenciados, relacionando tal ideia à de que a sistemática do nosso cérebro trabalha essencialmente com o campo da semântica, isto é, a mente desenvolve os pensamentos num sistema intrincado de linguagem baseados em imagens, as quais são meras representações de significados latentes. Teoria da Representação O fenômeno representacional psíquico está relacionado ao sistema nervoso humano. As representações, segundo Freud, são analógicas e imagéticas. Estas se inter-relacionam através de redes associativas. As redes associativas das representações são provenientes do processo fisiológico cerebral, o qual se baseia em uma rede de neurônios. Esse processo ocorre através de um mecanismo reflexo: a informação parte por uma rede associativa de neurônios até chegar à região motora e sensorial. Ela provoca então, modificações nas células centrais, causando a formação das representações. Enquanto elementos, as representações são originadas da percepção sensorial do indivíduo. São unidades mentais tanto de objetos, como de situações, sensações, relações. A representação de objeto, também chamada de representação da "coisa", é “... um complexo de associações, formado por uma grande variedade de apresentações visuais, acústicas, táteis, cenestésicas e outras", de acordo com Freud. As emoções, por exemplo, são processos de descarga de energia, que são percebidos como os sentimentos. São as chamadas representações imagéticas, que não formam imagens psíquicas, e sim traços mnésicos de sensações. É preciso destacar que as relações entre as representações não são a demonstração e a manifestação dos sentimentos, dos afetos, das emoções. A relação entre os tipos de representação formam as ideias, ou seja, as relações associativas contidas nas representações de objeto (captadas pelos processos perceptivos) formam os complexos de sensações associados dando origem a uma representação completa. Portanto, um único objeto representado na mente é constituído por seus vários aspectos sensoriais da realidade externa: cor, gosto, textura, cheiro e coisas do gênero. http://www.scielo.br/scielo.php?pid=S1516-14982004000100007&script=sci_arttext Teoria do processo de pensamento Segundo Freud, o processo de pensamento é a ativação ou inibição dos complexos de sensações associadas que tornam possível o fenômeno representacional psíquico, o que se dá através da energia que flui no sistema nervoso pelos sistemas de neurônios. Podemos distinguir, neste processamento, um primário e um secundário. Processo Primário Associado ao inconsciente, o processamento primário do pensamento é aquele que dirige ações imediatas ou reflexas, sendo associado, assim, ao prazer, ao emocional do indivíduo e ao fenômeno de arco reflexo. Nele, a energia presente no aparelho mental flui livremente pelas representações, do pólo do estímulo ao da resposta. Processo Secundário O processo de pensamento secundário, por outro lado, está associado ao pré-consciente, também chamado de "ação interiorizada" ou, ainda, de "processo racional do pensamento". Nele, o escoamento de energia mental fica retido, só acontecendo após uma série de associações, as quais refletem no aparelho psíquico. As ações decorrentes dessa forma de processamento devem ser tomadas com base no mundo externo, no contexto em que a pessoa se encontra e em seus objetivos. Assim, ao contrário da energia do processo primário, que é livre, a energia do secundário é condicional. http://www.scielo.br/scielo.php?pid=S1516-14982004000100007&script=sci_arttext Linguagem e Psicanálise Em diversas obras, como "A Interpretação dos Sonhos", "A Psicopatologia da Vida Cotidiana" e "Os Chistes e suas Relações com o Insconsciente", Freud não só desenvolve sua teoria sobre o inconsciente da mente humana, como articula o conteúdo do inconsciente ao ato da fala, especialmente aos atos falhos. http://www.filologia.org.br/ileel/artigos/artigo_148.pdf Para Freud, a consciência humana subdivide-se em três níveis, Consciente, Pré-Consciente e Inconsciente – o primeiro contém o material perceptível; o segundo o material latente, mas passível de emergir à consciência com certa facilidade; e o terceiro contém o material de difícil acesso, isto é, o conteúdo mais profundo da mente do homem, que está ligado aos instintos primitivos do homem. Os níveis de consciência estão distribuídos entre as três entidades que formam a mente humana, ou seja, o Id, o Ego e o Superego. Segundo Freud, o conteúdo do inconsciente é, muitas vezes, reprimido pelo Ego. Para driblar a repressão, as ideias inconscientes apelam aos mecanismos definidos por Freud em sua obra “A Interpretação dos Sonhos”, como deslocamento e condensação. Estes dois, mais tarde, seriam relacionados por Jacobson à metonímia e metáfora, respectivamente. http://www.unemat.br/revistas/fronteiradigital/docs/artigos/fronteira_digital_n1_2010_art_5.pdf http://www.psicanaliselacaniana.com/mural/textos/jorgeForbes_NoIPLA_asDuasClinicas.html Portanto, as representações de ideias inconscientes manifestam-se nos sonhos como símbolos imagéticos, tanto metafóricos quanto metonímicos. Aplicando o conceito à fala, o inconsciente consegue expelir ideias recalcadas através dos chistes ou atos falhos. Freud propõe que as piadas ou as “trocas de palavras por acidente” nem sempre são inócuas. Antes, são mecanismos da fala que articulam ideias aparentes com ideias reprimidas, são meios pelos quais é possível exprimir os instintos primitivos. Semelhante à análise dos sonhos, a análise da fala seria um caminho psicanálitco para investigar os desejos ocultos do homem e as causas das psicopatologias. http://cienciaecultura.bvs.br/pdf/cic/v57n2/a04v57n2.pdf “É na palavra e pela palavra que o inconsciente encontra sua articulação essencial.” http://www.filologia.org.br/ileel/artigos/artigo_148.pdf Deste modo, Freud cria uma interrelação entre os campos da linguística e da psicanálise, as quais serão retomadas por estudiosos posteriores, como Jacques-Marie Émile Lacan. Inovações de Freud Freud inovou em dois campos. Simultaneamente, desenvolveu uma teoria da mente e da conduta humana, e uma técnica terapêutica para ajudar pessoas afetadas psiquicamente. Alguns de seus seguidores afirmam estar influenciados por um, mas não pelo outro campo. Provavelmente a contribuição mais significativa que Freud fez ao pensamento moderno é a de tentar dar ao conceito de inconsciente um status científico (não compartilhado por várias áreas da ciência e da psicologia). Seus conceitos de inconsciente, desejos inconscientes e repressão foram revolucionários; propõem uma mente dividida em camadas ou níveis, dominada em certa medida por vontades primitivas que estão escondidas sob a consciência e que se manifestam nos lapsos e nos sonhos. Em sua obra mais conhecida, A Interpretação dos Sonhos, Freud explica o argumento para postular o novo modelo do inconsciente e desenvolve um método para conseguir o acesso ao mesmo, tomando elementos de suas experiências prévias com as técnicas de hipnose. Como parte de sua teoria, Freud postula também a existência de um pré-consciente, que descreve como a camada entre o consciente e o inconsciente (o termo subconsciente é utilizado popularmente, mas não é parte da terminologia psicanalítica). A repressão em si tem grande importância no conhecimento do inconsciente. De acordo com Freud, as pessoas experimentam repetidamente pensamentos e sentimentos que são tão dolorosos que não podem suportá-los. Tais pensamentos e sentimentos (assim como as recordações associadas a eles) não podem ser expulsos da mente, mas, em troca, são expulsos do consciente para formar parte do inconsciente. Embora ao longo de sua carreira Freud tenha tentado encontrar padrões de repressão entre seus pacientes que derivassem em um modelo geral para a mente, ele observou que pacientes diferentes reprimiam fatos diferentes. Observou ainda que o processo da repressão é em si mesmo um ato não-consciente (isto é, não ocorreria através da intenção dos pensamentos ou sentimentos conscientes). Em outras palavras, o inconsciente era tanto causa como efeito da repressão. Cocaína Como um pesquisador da área médica, Freud foi um dos primeiros usuários e proponentes da cocaína como um estimulante, bem como analgésico. Ele escreveu vários artigos sobre as qualidades antidepressivas do medicamento e ele foi influenciado por seu amigo e confidente Wilhelm Fliess, que recomendou a cocaína para o tratamento da "neurose nasal reflexa". Fliess operou Freud e o nariz de vários pacientes de Freud que ele acreditava estarem sofrendo do transtorno, incluindo Emma Eckstein, cuja cirurgia foi desastrosa.Masson, Jeffrey Moussaieff, The Assault on Truth: Freud's Suppression of the Seduction Theory, pp. 233-250 Freud achava que a cocaína iria funcionar como uma panacéia para muitos transtornos e escreveu um artigo científico bem recebido, "On Coca", explicando as suas virtudes. Prescreveu-o para seu amigo Ernst von Fleischl-Marxow para ajudá-lo a superar o vício da morfina que tinha adquirido ao tratar uma doença do sistema nervoso.Borch-Jacobsen (2001) Divisão do Inconsciente Freud procurou uma explicação à forma de operar do inconsciente, propondo uma estrutura particular. No primeiro tópico recorre à imagem do "iceberg" em que o consciente corresponde à parte visivel, e o inconsciente corresponde à parte não visivel, ou seja, a parte submersa do "iceberg". De sua teoria ele estava preocupado em estudar o que levava à formação dos sintomas psicossomáticos (principalmente a histeria, por isso apenas os conceitos de inconsciente, pré-consciente e consciente eram suficientes). Quando sua preocupação se virou para a forma como se dava o processo da repressão, passou a adotar os conceitos de id, ego e superego. * O id representa os processos primitivos do pensamento e constitui, segundo Freud, o reservatório das pulsões, dessa forma toda energia envolvida na atividade humana seria advinda do Id. Inicialmente, considerou que todas essas pulsões seriam ou de origem sexual, ou que atuariam no sentido de auto-preservação. Posteriormente, introduziu o conceito das pulsões de morte, que atuariam no sentido contrário ao das pulsões de agregação e preservação da vida. O Id é responsável pelas demandas mais primitivas e perversas. * O Ego, permanece entre ambos, alternando nossas necessidades primitivas e nossas crenças éticas e morais. É a instância na que se inclui a consciência. Um eu saudável proporciona a habilidade para adaptar-se à realidade e interagir com o mundo exterior de uma maneira que seja cômoda para o id e o superego. * O Superego, a parte que contra-age ao id, representa os pensamentos morais e éticos internalizados. Freud estava especialmente interessado na dinâmica destas três partes da mente. Argumentou que essa relação é influenciada por fatores ou energias inatas, que chamou de pulsões. Descreveu duas pulsões antagónicas: Eros, uma pulsão sexual com tendência à preservação da vida, e Tanatos, a pulsão da morte, que levaria à segregação de tudo o que é vivo, à destruição. Ambas as pulsões não agem de forma isolada, estão sempre trabalhando em conjunto. Como no exemplo de se alimentar, embora haja pulsão de vida presente, afinal a finalidade de se alimentar é a manutenção da vida, existe também a pulsão de morte presente, pois é necessário que se destrua o alimento antes de ingeri-lo, e aí está presente um elemento agressivo, de segregação. Libido thumb|200px|Freud, em foto de 1900: O primeiro investimento objetal da libido, segundo ele, ocorreria no progenitor do sexo oposto, esta fase caracterizada pelo investimento libidinal em um dos progenitores se chama ([[complexo de Édipo.]] Freud também acreditava que a libido amadurecia nos indivíduos por meio da troca de seu objeto (ou objetivo). Argumentava que os humanos nascem "polimorficamente perversos", no sentido de que uma grande variedade de objetos possam ser uma fonte de prazer, sem ter a pretensão de se chegar à finalidade última, ou seja, o ato sexual. O desenvolvimento psicosexual ocorreria em etapas, de acordo com a área na qual a libido está mais concentrada: a etapa oral (exemplificada pelo prazer dos bebês ao chupar a chupeta, que não tem nenhuma função vital, mas apenas de proporcionar prazer); a etapa anal (exemplificada pelo prazer das crianças ao controlar sua defecação); e logo a etapa fálica (que é demonstrada pela manipulação dos órgãos genitais). Até então percebe-se que a libido é voltada para o próprio ego, ou seja, a criança sente prazer consigo mesma. O primeiro investimento objetal da libido, segundo Freud, ocorreria no progenitor do sexo oposto, esta fase caracterizada pelo investimento libidinal em um dos progenitores (se chama complexo de Édipo). A criança percebe então que entre ela e a mãe (no caso de um menino) existe o pai, impedindo a comunhão por ele desejada. A criança passa então a amar a mãe e a experienciar um sentimento antagônico de amor e ódio com relação ao pai. Ela percebe então que tanto o amor vivido com a mãe como o ódio vivido com o pai são proibidos e o complexo de Édipo é então finalizado com o surgimento do superego, com a desistência da criança com relação à mãe e com a identificação do menino com o pai. Crítica ao modelo psicossexual O modelo psicossexual que desenvolveu tem sido criticado por diferentes frentes. Alguns têm atacado a afirmação de Freud sobre a existência de uma sexualidade infantil (e, implicitamente, a expansão que se fez na noção de sexualidade). Outros autores, porém, consideram que Freud não ampliou os conhecimentos sobre sexualidade (que tinham antecedentes na psiquiatria e na filosofia, em autores como Schopenhauer); senão que Freud "neurotizou" a sexualidade ao relacioná-la com conceitos como incesto, perversão e transtornos mentais. Ciências como a antropologia e a sociologia argumentam que o padrão de desenvolvimento proposto por Freud não é universal nem necessário no desenvolvimento da saúde mental, qualificando-o de etnocêntrico por omitir determinantes sócio-culturais. Freud esperava provar que seu modelo, baseado em observações da classe média austríaca, fosse universalmente válido. Utilizou a mitologia grega e a etnografia contemporânea como modelos comparativos. Recorreu ao "Édipo Rei" de Sófocles para indicar que o ser humano deseja o incesto de forma natural e como é reprimido este desejo. O complexo de Édipo foi descrito como uma fase do desenvolvimento psicossexual e de amadurecimento. Também fixou-se nos estudos antropológicos de totemismo, argumentando que reflete um costume ritualizado do complexo de Édipo (Totem e Tabu). Incorporou também em sua teoria conceitos da religião católica e da judaica; assim como princípios da Sociedade Vitoriana sobre repressão, sexualidade e moral; e outros da biologia e da hidráulica. Esperava que sua investigação proporcionasse uma sólida base científica para seu método terapêutico. O objetivo da terapia freudiana ou psicanálise é, relacionando conceitos da mente cartesiana e da hidráulica, mover (mediante a associação livre e da interpretação dos sonhos) os pensamentos e sentimentos reprimidos (explicados como uma forma de energia) através do consciente para permitir ao sujeito a catarse que provocaria a cura automática. Outro elemento importante da psicanálise é a pouca intervenção do psicanalista para que o paciente possa projetar seus pensamentos e sentimentos no psicanalista. Através deste processo, chamado de transferência, o paciente pode reconstruir e resolver conflitos reprimidos (causadores de sua doença), especialmente conflitos da infância com seus pais. É menos conhecido o interesse de Freud pela neurologia. No início de sua carreira investigou a paralisia cerebral. Publicou numerosos artigos médicos neste campo. Também mostrou que a doença existia muito antes de outros pesquisadores de seu tempo terem notícia dela e de a estudarem. Também sugeriu que era errado que esta doença, segundo descrito por William Little (cirurgião ortopédico britânico), tivesse como causa uma falta de oxigênio durante o nascimento. Ao invés disso, Freud afirmou que as complicações no parto eram somente um sintoma do problema. Somente na década de 1980 suas especulações foram confirmadas por pesquisadores modernos. Do ponto de vista da medicina, a teoria e prática freudiana têm sido substituídas pelas descobertas empíricas ao longo dos anos. A psiquiatria e a psicologia como ciências hoje apresentam questionamentos relevantes à maior parte do trabalho de Freud. Sem dúvida, muitas pessoas continuam aprendendo e praticando a psicanálise freudiana tradicional. No âmbito da psicanálise moderna, a palavra de Freud continua ocupando um lugar determinante, embora suas teorias frequentemente apareçam reinterpretadas por autores como Jacques Lacan e Melanie Klein. Críticas a Freud Atualmente muitas críticas tem sido feitas ao método psicanalítico, porém, por mais que a ciência moderna avance, muitos dos conceitos estruturadores da psique humana e os resultados obtidos pela aplicação do método continuam melhorando a qualidade de vida de muitas pessoas. Nota-se que a revolução promovida por Freud abriu caminhos para estudos que antigamente se encontravam em um plano imaginário. A criação de um método clínico a serviço do diagnóstico e tratamento de doenças da psique é um fato sem igual em toda a história da ciência. Porém é de se constatar certamente que em muitos escritos de Montaigne e de Pascal a ideia da auto-análise já era usada para explicar problemas subjetivos usando a lógica vigente, transformando os problemas do ser e de seu inconsciente em desafios universais, com os quais todos os homens se deparam. Uma das mais severas críticas sofridas pelo método psicanalítico foi feita pelo filósofo da ciência Karl Popper. Segundo ele, a psicanálise é pseudociência, pois uma teoria seria científica apenas se pudesse ser falseável pelos fatos. Um exemplo é a teoria freudiana do "Complexo de Édipo". Freud afirmava que esse complexo era universal, mas com que base de dados chegou a essa conclusão? Na época da formulação da psicanálise, a sua "amostra" era bastante limitada; parte dela vinha de sua experiência subjetiva (a sua "auto-análise" precedendo a publicação de A Interpretação dos Sonhos) e da sua prática clínica, feita na maioria das vezes com pacientes burgueses de uma Áustria vitoriana. Ou seja: uma amostra retirada de contextos bem específicos e que não podem fundamentar a universalidade pretendida pelo autor. Outra crítica robusta foi feita pelo psiquiatra inglês Willian Sargant no livro "A possessão da mente". O autor relata suas experiências com pacientes com traumas de guerra, em que ele se deparou com situações nas quais estes se tornavam altamente sugestionáveis. O método psicanalítico, segundo Sargant atuaria de forma semelhante a estes fenômenos, o que tornava não críveis os relato dos pacientes que supostamente confirmavam o pensamento freudiano. Como a relação psicanalista-paciente pode provocar estados de alta sugestionabilidade, estes estariam, na verdade, expressando as crenças do próprio psicanalista. Pacientes de Freud Esta é uma lista parcial de pacientes cujos estudos de caso foram publicados por Freud. * Anna O. = Bertha Pappenheim (1859-1936), paciente de Breuer, tratada pelo método catártico (livre associação de ideias). * Cäcilie M. = Anna von Lieben * Dora = Ida Bauer (1882-1945) * Frau Emmy von N. = Fanny Moser * Fräulein Elizabeth von R. * Fräulein Katharina = Aurelia Kronich * Fräulein Lucy R. * O pequeno Hans = Herbert Graf (1903-1973) * O homem dos ratos = Ernst Lanzer (1878-1914) * O homem dos lobos = Sergei Pankejeff (1887-1979) Discípulos de Freud * Peter Swartz * Somacruz Zeidan * Alexander Mitscherlich * Nikki Lauren * André Green * Anna Freud * Brendon William * Carl G. Jung * Didier Anzieu * Donald Meltzer * D. W. Winnicott * Edward Glover * Emilio Rodrigué * Enrique Pichon Rivière * Erik H. Erikson * Ernest Jones * Frances Tustin * Franz Alexander * Hanna Segal * Harold Searles * Heinrich Racker * Hélène Deutsch * Wilhelm Reich Ver também * Freud Museum * Psicopatologia * Bissexualidade * Psicanálise * Neurose * Sentimento de culpa * Razão instrumental Ligações externas * * * * * * * Categoria:Sigmund Freud Categoria:Judeus da Áustria Categoria:Judeus ateus Categoria:Neurologistas da Áustria Categoria:Psiquiatras da Áustria Categoria:Psicanalistas da Áustria Categoria:Autores relacionados à religião Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Viena Categoria:História da saúde mental af:Sigmund Freud als:Sigmund Freud am:ፍሮይድ an:Sigmund Freud ar:سيغموند فرويد arc:ܙܝܓܡܘܢܕ ܦܪܘܝܕ arz:سيجموند فرويد ast:Sigmund Freud az:Ziqmund Freyd ba:Зигмунд Фрейд bar:Sigmund Freud bat-smg:Zėgmonds Froids bcl:Sigmund Freud be:Зігмунд Фрэйд be-x-old:Зыгмунд Фройд bg:Зигмунд Фройд bn:সিগমুন্ড ফ্রয়েড br:Sigmund Freud bs:Sigmund Freud ca:Sigmund Freud cdo:Să̤-gáh-mūng Hók-lèu-dáik ckb:سیگمۆند فرۆید co:Sigmund Freud cs:Sigmund Freud cy:Sigmund Freud da:Sigmund Freud de:Sigmund Freud el:Σίγκμουντ Φρόυντ en:Sigmund Freud eo:Sigmund Freud es:Sigmund Freud et:Sigmund Freud eu:Sigmund Freud ext:Sigmund Freud fa:زیگموند فروید fi:Sigmund Freud fr:Sigmund Freud fy:Sigmund Freud ga:Sigmund Freud gan:弗洛伊德 gd:Sigmund Freud gl:Sigmund Freud gv:Sigmund Freud he:זיגמונד פרויד hi:सिग्मुंड फ़्रोइड hif:Sigmund Freud hr:Sigmund Freud ht:Sigmund Freud hu:Sigmund Freud hy:Զիգմունդ Ֆրոյդ ia:Sigmund Freud id:Sigmund Freud ilo:Sigmund Freud io:Sigmund Freud is:Sigmund Freud it:Sigmund Freud ja:ジークムント・フロイト jbo:zikmunt. freut. jv:Sigmund Freud ka:ზიგმუნდ ფროიდი kaa:Sigmund Freud kab:Sigmund Freud kk:Зигмунд Фрейд km:ហ្រ្គេតស៊ីងមួន kn:ಸಿಗ್ಮಂಡ್‌ ಫ್ರಾಯ್ಡ್‌ ko:지그문트 프로이트 koi:Zigmund Freud ku:Sigmund Freud ky:Фрейд, Зигмунд la:Sigismundus Freud lb:Sigmund Freud lij:Sigmund Freud lt:Sigmund Freud lv:Zigmunds Freids map-bms:Sigmund Freud mk:Зигмунд Фројд ml:സിഗ്മണ്ട് ഫ്രോയിഡ് mn:Зигмунд Фрейд mr:सिग्मुंड फ्रॉइड ms:Sigmund Freud my:ဖရွိုက်၊ ဆစ်ဂမန် mzn:زیگموند فروید new:सिग्मंड फ्रायड nl:Sigmund Freud nn:Sigmund Freud no:Sigmund Freud oc:Sigmund Freud os:Фрейд, Зигмунд pam:Sigmund Freud pl:Sigmund Freud pms:Sigmund Freud pnb:سگمنڈ فرائیڈ ps:سېګمونډ فرايډ qu:Sigmund Freud ro:Sigmund Freud roa-rup:Sigmund Freud ru:Фрейд, Зигмунд rue:Зіґмунд Фройд sa:सिग्मण्ड् फ़्रुड् sah:Зигмунд Фрейд sc:Sigmund Freud scn:Sigmund Freud sco:Sigmund Freud sh:Sigmund Freud si:සිග්මන්ඩ් ෆ්‍රොයිඩි simple:Sigmund Freud sk:Sigmund Freud sl:Sigmund Freud sq:Sigmund Freud sr:Сигмунд Фројд su:Sigmund Freud sv:Sigmund Freud sw:Sigmund Freud szl:Sigmund Freud ta:சிக்மண்ட் பிராய்ட் te:సిగ్మండ్ ఫ్రాయిడ్ th:ซิกมุนด์ ฟรอยด์ tl:Sigmund Freud tr:Sigmund Freud uk:Зигмунд Фрейд ur:فرائڈ uz:Sigmund Freud vep:Freid Zigmund vi:Sigmund Freud war:Sigmund Freud wuu:弗洛伊德 yi:זיגמונד פרויד yo:Sigmund Freud za:Sigmund Freud zea:Sigmund Freud zh:西格蒙德·弗洛伊德 zh-min-nan:Sigmund Freud zh-yue:弗洛伊德